Alone Together
by Kaptinkupcakes333
Summary: He wants to go to Mayaville. She lets him. Rated T for slight cursing and some sexual interactions. Hinted Lucaya at the end. Based off/set to Fall Out Boy's song, Alone Together.


**I was listening to Alone Together by Fall Out Boy and I thought about what if Lucas wanted to be alone with Maya? Like he wanted a trip into Mayaville or something. If you don't understand my reasoning/logic, don't worry cuz I don't either.**

 **I'm trying a somewhat different style of writing. As in not using the main characters names a lot. If you don't understand, you'll see when you read.**

 **Ages in this fanfic are about 16-17.**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or Alone Together by Fall Out Boy (But I love both so much!)**

* * *

 _I don't know where you're going,_

 _but do you have room for one troubled soul?_

0O0O0O

He remembers Mayaville. A society she created where there were no rules and no one says 'no'. He joined because he never does anything and he wanted fun. And he wants fun now. He knows that half of the day-when she's with Riley-she's tame. She's still the bad influence, but not as bad. Until it's nighttime, when Mayaville comes out. No one knows what she does. But he wants to find out.

Reason why he wants, no needs, fun?

His father.

He nagging him about getting a B- on a _pop quiz_. 'Ivy league colleges want _straight A's_. Nothing less.' and 'You have no excuse. You know you're supposed to get good grades with _everything_. No exceptions, Lucas.' is all he hears over the phone.

Too much pressure to be Mr. Perfect. So he needs to let loose. And he knows exactly who to go to.

* * *

 _I don't know where I'm going_

 _But I don't think I'm coming home._

0O0O0O

He texts her he's coming over to get a reply of I'm going out. He knew she would say that so he says he wants to come. He can tell she's hesitant, but she says come over if you're sure. And he's sure. He's at her apartment in five minutes and she's dressed in club clothes.

"You up for some fun?" she asks with devilish smile and a mischievous spark in her eyes.

"Always," he replies, a hundred percent confident. She drags him to an undisclosed location, refusing to tell him where they're going. He's confused as hell when she says they're there. They're in an alley of all places.

"We're going through the bathroom windows to the club. You see Huckleberry, we're still too young to get in, so instead of wasting money on shitty fake ID's, we go in through the windows."

Her logic is half insane and half genius. There are trash cans in front of the woman's restroom for her to climb. Either no one notices the trash cans or she moves them around so no suspicions will arise. He barely makes it through the tiny window but by the time he exits the bathroom, she's already waiting for him. Probably because this isn't her first time sneaking in so she's a master of her little craft.

"Let's go," she takes his hand in hers and leads him farther into the club where they're technically too young to enter.

* * *

 _This is the road to ruin_

 _and we're starting at the end._

0O0O0O

She knows so many workers there that they already have her drink waiting there. He is a little sad that she slips into Mayaville so frequently, the evidence even suggests she goes daily.

"How often do you come here?" he asks her over the dance music as she sips the drink she's too young to drink.

"Too many times to count," she replies, staring off into space. She turns to the waiter behind the counter. "Yo, Vincy. Two shots of vodka and a shot of tequila. And, um, my friend might need a chaser."

"You got it, Maya," he winks at her and heads off to get the bottles of alcohol.

"You need to loosen up if you're gonna stay with me tonight, Cowboy," she pokes at his chest. "Now we don't drink no whiskey up in this watering hole. I got you a shot of vodka but you're for sure gonna need chase it."

"Chase it?"

"Follow it up with another drink so it won't taste as bad. In this case, I'm getting you coke to chase it with."

The drinks come and she downs her drinks with inhuman speed. He's unsure if he should, but he does anyways. He follows her advice and he uses the chaser and it somewhat helps. He loosens up and she drags him to the dance floor where she has stayed for hours on end nights before.

She's a natural as she moves her hips and body to the rhythm with a smile on her face. He dances with her until they go to get more drinks. She keeps it tame with him since he's never had alcohol before. He's getting a little drunk but she's only a little tipsy. But trouble comes a'callin' when a _veryveryvery_ dirty and vulgar song comes on.

She can't help herself and grinds on him with no regrets at all. He places his hands on her hips and they both get turned on.

But they're both snapped out of their daze when a cookie cutter pop song comes on, leaving them both unsatisfied.

* * *

 _My heart is like a stallion,_

 _they love it more when it's broken._

0O0O0O

He's now fully drunk for the first time and she decides to cut him off as she's barely drunk but still turned on. So much that she barely notices that he apparently sobers up in an inhuman speed. He sober by the 9:30 (they started drinking at 8:30) and he's still turned on too. So they drink a little more. And they have more fun too.

It's ten and she says that's enough for only his second trip to Mayaville. So they walk back to her place so he can spend the night at her place. She asks why he decided to join her tonight. He explains how his dad was badgering him, how he's supposed to be Mr. Perfect, how he wants freedom to be him.

He asks her why Mayaville is a club. She explains it's not just a club, it's anywhere she wants it to be, the club just happens to be the place for Mayaville she chooses the most.

"What is Mayaville?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"What isn't Mayaville," she replies, signifying the end of the conversation.

* * *

 _Let's be alone together_

 _We can stay young forever_

0O0O0O

They talk and talk and talk and _talk_ into the wee hours of the night with both holding a cup of tea. About his dad, her dad, her mom, his reputation, her reputation, his history, her history. Everything. They both find out things they never knew. It's about 2:30 and Maya's getting ready for bed. They're so comfortable with each other that he sleeps in her bed with her.

"Thank you, Maya," he says to her.

"For what?"

"For letting me go into Mayaville. I can tell you don't usually let people in there."

"Well, I mean if I had to choose one person to be in Mayaville, it would for sure be you."

And before she over thinks it, she kisses his cheek. But he doesn't think it's enough since he's still in Mayaville, so he kisses her back. But on the lips. She melts into the kiss. And so does he.

"I should go into Mayaville more often," he says after they're done.

"Agreed."

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
